Zuri's Camp Secret
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Luke came back to visit his siblings and had been very busy throw out the day. Before he left for the day Zuri had a secret she wanted to tell Luke before he left to go back home. What is the secret and how will he react? There is only one way to find out. (This is a one shot spin off of Camp Secrets)


This One Shot story takes place at the end of chapter 4 of Camp Secrets. You don't need to read Camp Secrets to read this story. This story was by a request on a paring from the review I got from Camp Secrets.

At the fire Zuri whispered something into Luke's ear that caused Luke to smile. He watched her get up and walked away. He waited until she was out of site to also get up to go where she went. Zuri knew that Luke and Ravi been fucking around for a long time now as she been security been watching them as Luke has been dominating Ravi. This turned Zuri on and always wanted to get fucked by Luke. What set her off the edge was Luke fucking Zander.

She was quickly getting wet that she had to change. She could no longer hold her organism in as she quickly left not knowing what happened next. The thing that Zuri whispered into Luke's ear was "I saw you fucking Xander and it got me horny. I want you to fuck me now before you go back home." Luke was soon at the woodchuck cabin and gave it a few nocks.

"Come in Luke."

Luke soon came in and quickly smiled seeing his naked sister on Emma's bed. Luke quickly closed the door before making his way to Zuri as he started taking his cloths off. Once Zuri saw Luke's hard dick she licked her lips. Once Luke was on the bed Zuri quickly grabbed hold of Luke's dick and started to suck away. She was glad to finally being able to suck a real dick then just her and Emma's dildos. Luke quickly moaned as Zuri sucked away.

Luke dose not know how long he could last. At this rate. He had no clue that Zuri could suck this good as he kept moaning. It became to much for him as he shot what was left of his load. Once Luke pulled out of Zuri's mouth Zuri licked her lips and started to lick the tip of Luke's dick. Once she was done it became her turn to get he pleaser. Luke quickly started sucking on Zuri's breasts. Zuri quickly moaned while her breasts where being sucked and squeezed.

Luke soon stopped sucking on her breasts as the two quickly started making out. Their hands moved all over each other's naked bodies. Once the kiss broke Luke went back sucking Zuri's breasts. Zuri soon pushed Luke's head down. He soon started to kiss his way down until he reached Zuri's pussy. Luke did not waist anytime by eating her out. Zuri quickly moaned at the expert mouth of her brother. She wondered how many girls did he eat out or was this all because of all the rimming on Ravi's ass. Either way she did not care why he was great at this.

Zuri soon was on edge and could no longer hold back as she started to squirted in and onto Luke's face and mouth. Luke was amazed how much Zuri could squrt as not only did she squirted on him but onto the bed. Luke quickly went in for more and Zuri quickly squirted again. Luke soon had an idea and started fingering Zuri's pussy. Zuri just kept moaning on Luke's sexual actions. One finger quickly became two.

Without realizing it Luke was fisting Zuri causing her to squirt again. Once that happened he fisted her even faster and little harder. As he kept at it the two soon started to make out. Once the kiss broke Luke decided to take a risk and that's rimming Zuri's ass. Zuri again started to moan not believing that being rimmed felt this great. Once Luke thought Zuri was ready he slid his dick into her pussy making her no longer a virgin.

Zuri quickly began squirting again. Luke just smiled and started thrusting Zuri's pussy. The cabin was filling up with the smells and sounds of teenage sex. Luke kept fucking away until he was on edge. He quickly pulled out and started to rim Zuri's ass once again before sliding his dick into her ass. Zuri was amazed how great having a dick up her ass. It only took a few thrusts for Zuri to squirt again her juise shot up five long times falling onto them and the bed.

The powerful organism caused her to pass out. Luke was to much into the fucking to notice. He started to fuck faster and harder until once again he was on edge. He quickly pulled out just in time as he shot his load onto her tits. Before getting dressed Luke kissed Zuri on the forehead. As he was getting dressed he saw a dildo under Emma's bed. He garbed it and pushed it into her pussy before he left.

 **I hope you enjoyed this One Shot let me know what you think by a review that's open to ALL non haters, or PM me if you are a non hater member. Not a member its free to be a member :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well**


End file.
